


Vigilantly Lovers

by Mp10514



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Love, M/M, Original Character(s), friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mp10514/pseuds/Mp10514
Summary: Liliana Harper is the younger sister to Roy Harper.She’s not known by many of his friends, because he made her stay away from crime-fighting until she graduated college.Now, 21, Liliana is ready to join her brother and make new friends.She graduated at the top of her class and is working at Gotham General Hospital.Liliana though her brother hasn’t let her fight, hasn’t slacked off on training.She goes out on her first patrol and run’s into Red Hood, her inspiration to be a hero.To celebrate her first patrol Liliana goes out drinking and meets one of her brother’s best friends Jason Todd.They share a few drinks and get to know each other, not knowing they were going to see a lot more of each other on and off of the streets at night.
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Original Character(s), Dick Grayson & Original Character(s), Dick Grayson/Wally West, Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s), Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Roy Harper & Original Female Character(s), Roy Harper/Koriand'r, Tim Drake & Original Character(s), Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd
Kudos: 2





	1. My Character

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything DC Comic, and I am sorry for anyone or thing that turns out OOC.

****

**Name:** Liliana Harper

Nickname: Lilly, Ana, Flower **(Roy)** , Little Red **(Jason)**

Vigilantly Name: Red Rose 

Age: 21

Gender: Female

Height: 5’

Looks: Red hair, Blue eyes, Jewelry, Scars

Jewelry: Industrial Barbells, Spider Bites, Bullet Necklace, Rose Gauges

Scars: Back, Arms, Shoulder, Stomach

Personally: Smartass, Caring, Tempered, Childish, Tomboy, Smart

Likes: Sweets, Work, Reading, Red Hood, Music, Technology 

Dislikes: Bullies, Playboys, Loneliness, Quiet Places, Villains, Nightmares

Sexuality: Straight

Crush: Jason Todd/Red Hood

Family: Roy

Pet: Luna **(Pitbull, Red and white)**

Friends: Kori, Dick, Jason, Tim, Wally, Garfield, Damian, Conner, Jon

Skills: Hand-to-Hand Combat **(Kickboxing, Karate, Taekwondo, Muay Thai, Jujutsu, Tai chi, Judo)** , Acrobatics, Knives, Guns **(Ammo is knockout darts, Real bullets, Tazer shots)** , Stealth, Medical, Hacker

Job: Nurse, Vigilante 

Vehicle: Motorcycle **(Red and Black Cruiser)**

****

Vigilantly Outfit: Red mask that covers her moth with gas canceling nozzles and a communication feature when needed. Watch looks normal but can be used to hack any system when needed. 

****

**Everyday**

****

**Formal**

****

* * *

**Name:** Elsie Todd

Age: Baby - Toddler

Gender: Female

Looks: Black hair, Blue eyes

Family: Liliana, Jason, Dick, Tim, Damian, Bruce, Alfred, Roy

**Everyday**

****

**Formal**

****

**(** [ **Jason Todd amv Stronger** ](https://youtu.be/jV6LbggnKI8?list=PLqBrjpCpcoTFXMUflBjCEjz5QdfeR35hW) **)**


	2. 1

**“Talking” Name:** Texting ‘Calling' **_Thinking  
  
_ ** ******Liliana’s POV**

I had just finished unpacking my last box of things into my closet. I couldn't be happier to finally be in my new apartment in Gotham. It was a new start for my life there as Red Rose and as Liliana Harper the registered nurse. Flopping down on the bed in my guest room, I opened up my computer and pulled up the police scanners for a five-block radius of my apartment. I know Roy wanted me to wait for him to go on patrol for the first time but a few hours out wouldn't be so bad. 

_I mean it only six o’clock._ I thought, looking over to Luna as she slept in her dog bed. 

I smiled, petting her head as I headed into the closet to change into my costume. After changing, I headed into my room to get my weapons out from the case they were in under my bed. Quickly strapping them on, I pulled up a screen from my watch and saw a bank robbery just a block away and climbed out of my window. I couldn't wait, I was excited and happy to finally be joining my brother in saving people.

"Alright, I need a plan," I said, landing on top of a building across from the bank. 

I hack into their security cameras and see there are 10 hostages and four robbers. 

"What seems to be holding them up?" I asked aloud, changing the view I was seeing and noticing the manager was passed out.

 _They seem disorganized for robbers._ I thought, jumping down the fire escape and sneaking around back. 

I quietly unlock the back door and sneak inside easily. As I was making my way to where the hostages were I heard arguing, and I decided to head there to see what was going on. 

"How could you knockout the manager?! Are you a complete idiot?!" One of the robbers was yelling at the other. 

I climb up on one of the tall shelves in the office they were in and jump on top of the one yelling, knocking him unconscious with the back of one of my guns and while aimed the other at the second robber. 

"Say another word and I'll shoot you," I spoke sternly, quickly tying up the unconscious robber. 

"W-who are you?" the robber stuttered out as he went to grab the radios they had sat down. 

"Red Rose," I said, shooting the radios. "Now, either I shoot you or you fight me and lose badly."

The robber then came running towards me and tried to kick me. I grabbed his leg and pushed him away from me, but that only helped get a foot between us. 

"Hard way it is then," I stated, getting into a fighting stance and waiting for him to attack me. 

**Roy’s POV**

Liliana was supposed to call me when she got done unpacking, I was going to help but her stubborn ass wouldn't let me. I was pacing around mine and Jason's living room looking at my phone every minute. 

"Roy, man, you gotta stop worrying so much, shes what 21 now," Jason said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "She can look after herself."

"I know but she's a lot like me and that's what worries me," I responded as Jason laughed. 

"Maybe you should worry, we do a lot of stupid shit," he chuckled as his phone went off and he walked out to answer it. 

_Maybe she fell asleep after unpacking._ I thought, grabbing my jacket and heading out. 

"Jay, I 'll be back later!" I yelled slamming the door shut as I left. 

**Jason’s POV**

"What you want Bruce?" I asked, placing my phone to my ear. 

**Bruce:** 'Look, Jason, a bank not far from you, is being robbed.'

"Yeah, well can't you or Dick take care of it," I said agitatedly. 

**Bruce:** 'No, Dick isn't here and I have a meeting. Damian is working on something else, so I need you to go.'

"Fine, not like I was busy anyway," I replied with a sigh, hanging up the phone. 

Changing into my Red Hood costume and heading out didn't take me that long. I took my bite, but stopped in an alley a few feet from the bank and started to head towards it thinking of how to get in when all of a sudden someone bumped into me. 

"What the fuck?!" I exclaimed, grabbing the person's arm only for them to twist it and use my shoulders to flip over my back. 

"Sorry Hood, but I got to run!" a girl's voice said from behind me as I turned to see a chick in a red riding hood looking costume. 

_What the hell? Who was that?_ I pondered as I took off after them. 

**Liliana’s POV**

I had loaded a taser clip into my gun and shot the guy I had been fighting after he pulled a knife and cut my arm pretty good. Holding my arm, I quickly made my way to the front of the bank where the other robbers were. I hid behind a large pillar and waited for one of the robbers to walk by and knocked his head against the pillar. 

"Let everyone go and your friend will be freed!" I yelled, grabbing the guy I knocked out and holding a knife to his throat. 

" _Tch_ , what's a little girl like you going to do?" the robber asked, walking closer to me. 

"I can do a lot more than you think," I replied, smirking as I pushed his friend into him and used him as leverage to jump over and kick the robber in the back. 

As all the hostages were leaving the bank, I tied up the robbers and left out the back door I came in. I was running to get back to my bike, it had my first aid kit in it when I ran into someone. With a quick glance at the person, I realized I hand run into Red Hood. He grabbed my arm, yelling something I didn't hear, cause I was too embarrassed. 

"Sorry, Hood, but I got to run!" I yelled, twisting my arm free and using him as a jumping board to get past him. 

_Dammit, he's cuter than I thought_. I mumbled inaudibly as I took off down the alleyway. 

I quickly made my way almost to my bike, but I have a feeling he followed me, so I took a turn down another alleyway and scaled up a fire escape and onto the roof. I turned to look how far ahead I was and noticed I didn't have much of a lead. However, I could change that and I pretended to fall in between two buildings and quickly pulled myself up next to him when he looked over the edge. 

**Jason’s POV**

I started to panic as I looked over the edge of a building I had just watched a chick fall from, or so I thought. As I was looking down to see if I could see her, a gun was placed to the side of my face. 

"You know, it's not nice to stalk people," the girl said as she stood there holding the gun. 

"Well Little Red, I noticed the blood on your arm and was a little concerned," I said, smiling as I pushed her gun away. 

" _Tch,_ your not my brother or a friend, so why worry about me?" she asked, putting her gun away.

"Because a pretty girl like you shouldn't bleed to death," I replied smirking. 

She laughed and moved to climb down the side of the building. 

"Don't worry about me Hodd, I can take care of myself!" Little Red exclaimed, hopping into a bike and driving off. 

I laughed loudly as I went to get on my own bike and head home. 

_I wonder if I'll see her again._ I thought as I pulled into the alley next to mine and Roy's small apartment. 

**(** [ **Jason todd AMV (Gasoline)** ](https://youtu.be/UYvQZScFmmw?list=PLqBrjpCpcoTFXMUflBjCEjz5QdfeR35hW) **)**


End file.
